real_life_heroes_and_good_guysfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox
' Anthony Padilla' (b: September 16, 1987) and Ian Hecox (b: November 30, 1987) is the Main Character in the Internet Video called YouTube. Anthony and Ian Maded Thier YouTube Account and Thier Website called: Smosh on November 19, 2005 in this Videos it may can use All Every Movies, Video Games and Others it make a Parody (Unlike Other Movie Parodys) to make All the Users from YouTube Laughing. later on Thier Account is become the Successful YouTubers in History it have a 15 Million Subscribers, 2 Billion Views and a Billion Comments. Personal Information Anthony Padilla Anthony is a born Christian and American. He has two brothers, one of which named Matthew, as mentioned in "Anthony's Long Lost Animation." When he was 2 years old, Anthony's parents divorced and his mother has agoraphobia. Currently, Anthony is engaged to Kalel Cullen, who used to be a beauty guru on YouTube. When he was a freshman, Anthony got his driver's license, but he got a car and drove earlier as he used to drop Ian home after school, as mentioned in an episode of Lunchtime with Smosh. He has brown-colored eyes, a slightly tan face, and short dark brown hair with bangs which are often mistaken or made fun of as "emo hair" or an "emo flap". However, in "My New Emo Hair," people actually like his haircut. Anthony is 5' 11" tall and weighs 158 lbs, according to a tweet from him on June 23. Ian Hecox Ian is a born Christian. He is 2½ months younger than Anthony. His mother Cheryl has been featured in multiple Smosh videos and his father has only been seen once in a Food Battle extra. Ian has been in a relationship with Melanie Moat since 2007. He has blue eyes, dark brown hair, and pale skin. He also has a beard that is darker brown. Ian's birthday is on November 30, 1987. In an interview with PartnersProject, Ian mentioned that he was more of an outsider in high school and was kind of emotional. Later on, he joined Anthony's group of friends and he helped Anthony make www.smosh.com. Personality Anthony Padilla Anthony is often shown as smarter, obedient, and more mature than Ian (though their personalities are hardly different) as he often knows much more about the world than Ian does. However, he is sometimes childish because he believes that Toy Story is real. It is often hard to explain the personality of both Ian and Anthony as they often role-play and vary their attitude. He is often cheeky as he usually teases Ian around with the Barbershop Pole and he points out small mistakes made by Ian in Lunchtimes, like in "President Evil," he directly corrects Ian when he mistakes a sunrise for a sunset. Anthony can also be seen as better around children, which is seen when talking to his 7-year old cousin Sadie in "7yr Old Does Twilight," unlike Ian. Ian Hecox Ian is often portrayed as dim-witted, ignorant, gullible, happy-go-lucky, and / or childish. He constantly demonstrates a lack of knowledge of the world. He is usually seen as less mature than Anthony, often going into temper tantrums or crying fits. Even though Ian is usually shown as intellectually inferior to Anthony, there have been instances where he has been expressed as smarter than Anthony: For example, in "Anthony is Mexican," Ian spoke fluent Spanish while Anthony couldn't, and he had to rely on a dictionary (even then, it made no sense). But despite all of this, polls have shown that Ian's more popular amongst Smosh fans than any other character. Ian portrays most of the duplicating cast in the Smosh Productions in contrast to Anthony, as he has appeared as around 50 different duplicate persona's, for example Dr. Drew Peacock and George Zazz. As revealed in a Lunchtime with Smosh episode, when he's hungry, if he tries to say "animal," he'll say "mammal" instead. He also thinks that Jeeps are trucks for some unknown reason. In his Smosh Pit profile, he claims that he stands for truth, justice, and the "peanut butter cup way". Ian has been shown to be even more in to girls and their breasts/asses EXT. than Anthony. In the episode "MY MAGICAL TAPEWORM!", when Anthony grew breasts, he was completely upset about the situation. Ian however took advantage and played with the wonders that we call boobs on Anthony's chest, claiming that he has never felt "real ones before". Biography Anthony Padilla Anthony's favorite foods are taquitos, celery, churros, burritos, red hot chili peppers, rainbow lollipops, and egg rolls. He has a liking for Disney and the company's films, especially Toy Story. Anthony is a 1 / 4 Filipino since his grandmother is from the Philippines, as stated in the episodes "SEXIST BURGER!" (Lunchtime w/ Smosh) ,"ADDICTED TO BREAD!" (Lunchtime w/ Smosh) and "Girlfriend Tag!" ('WatchUsLiveAndStuff', the vlogging channel of Kalel and Anthony). According to "Food Battle 2009," he knows what Donald Trump's old skin and cement tastes like. Anthony is killed many times in the videos and holds the record for most times died (while playing as himself). Anthony has had many girlfriends in the past, but all of them eventually broke up with him. He is known to practice yoga alongside with this unknown "Hot Girl," mentioned in the episode "My Mom's AMAZING Video!". Anthony literally has a crush on Lou Ferrigno, and even wrote a song for him. In "The Future Sucks!", we learn that Anthony will become homeless due to his Celebrehair business (where he follows celebrities to their hair salons, digs through the trash and sells their hair online) failing because of a trend where everyone in Hollywood had their hair permanently removed. He loves his hair and he sang an entire song about it when he thought he would never have hair again. Anthony is known to have a rather strange attraction to Ian's mother, as seen in "Paranormal Easy Bake Oven," Food Battles, and several IanH videos. In an interview with NewMedia Rockstars, Anthony had said that he would obviously choose Squirtle as his starter and then Catch a Rattata further to fight the first Gym Leader. Anthony's favorite guilty pleasure is comic books and graphic novels which was said in the same interview. Anthony mentions that it was extremely embarrassing for him to do the Sexy Anthony photo shoot as he had to dress as a naked Cowboy. Right when they got there, there was this huge group of kids on bicycles and parents who drove by right when he dropped his pants. He was wearing a flesh-colored speedo. Anthony said that he had no further educational plans and had no idea on what to do with his life until he started to earn money over YouTube. Before earning money there, Anthony would design websites for his friends and earn enough to pay for gas and car insurance. There is also a mention that he has worse ADHD than Ian in the fake Lunchtime with Smosh "SMOSH FOUND DEAD" extras. As of Saturday, June 29, 2013, Anthony is engaged to Kalel Cullen. He proposed to her while they were on holiday in Japan. Ian Hecox Ian first met Anthony in 6th grade science class. He has a dog named Sparky, an unnamed cat that went berserk in "Cat Soup," a lizard that got rabies in "LIZARD RABIES!", and a sister who was accidentally run over by Anthony in "Ian's Birthday." In an episode of Lunchtime with Smosh, he mentions that he has an older sister, though it is unknown if this sister was the one killed in Ian's Birthday or if she is a separate person. In an episode of Ian is Bored and Smosh, he claims he had a long lost brother named Adrian Hendrix, who died in a motorcycle accident, but this has yet to be proven real. His favorite food is pink-frosted sprinkled donuts. Although he is best friends with Anthony in real life and almost every Smosh video, they are both mortal enemies in the Food Battle series. It is because Anthony thinks Ian's pink-frosted sprinkled donuts are useless, and he says that his taquitos, celery, churros, burritos, red hot chili peppers, and rainbow lollipops are much better. In the episode "The Future Sucks!" it was shown that Ian will die when he's about 50 (but it's unknown if it's actually true or not) due to him being eaten by a T-Rex. Ian is shown to vary in being either more or less attractive to women than Anthony. He started an online blog to find someone who would date him, but every single one of the 30,698 votes declined. However, in the episode "5 Ways to Get a Girl," he was attracted by a girl who was sympathetic for him crying, but she was never seen again. In "Ian's First Girlfriend," Ian and Antoinette plan a wedding, but Anthony's hypnotism makes Ian lose his sentence, thus resulting in Antoinette breaking up with him. In "The Famous Cheese Guy," Anthony took a picture with a girl who enjoyed his cheese Melt-Down commercial, but when Ian moved in, the girl pushed him away and then spit on him. Ian's sexuality varies as well. In the episode "Smosh Snatchers," Anthony claims that the only guy Ian would go gay for is McGyver, but Ian states that he thinks every guy would go gay for McGyver. In "EVIL FORTUNE COOKIE!", he was given a fortune that said that he and Anthony get married, so Ian asked Anthony to marry him. Anthony refused, and Ian started crying and yelled that he would've just divorced him anyway. Ian also has a French cousin named Pierre, who appeared in the episode "I'M NOT RACIST!!!". Anthony thinks that Pierre is gay, when he really is not (although he does do some arguably gay things), as seen when he reacts disgustedly when he thinks Anthony is gay. Pierre seems to have the same level, if not, lower level of intelligence compared to Ian. His family is more well known and more often seen than Anthony's family. Ian's mother Cheryl is a recurring character in the videos, either as a caring mother to Ian or an antagonist ("XTREME SLEEPOVER!," "REAL DEATH NOTE!," the alternate ending to "Breaking the Habit"). Ian's sister was killed off in "Ian's Birthday," but he was very happy about this, meaning that he hated his sister. In an interview by New Media Rockstars in 2012, Ian mentioned that that his most caught Pokemon in the game was the Pidgey. In the same interview, he mentioned that his favorite guilty pleasure is using up all the gas in the car. He also mentioned that he used to be a runner and always wanted to run a marathon, but his parents would never let him because he was underage. Ian was a chubby kid when he was younger. In this interview, Ian mentioned that he has a huge phobia of bees. He was swinging on a swing when he was little at his aunt's backyard, not knowing that there was a wasp's hive there, he then confidently pushed it with the swing, making all the bees flee out and attack him. As of October 30, 2013, Ian has a German Shepherd dog named Daisy. According to Ian she is SPCA rescue. It is unknown if she will be appearing in Smosh or Ian is Bored/Lunchtime with Smosh videos. Trivia *TBA Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Internet Heros Category:List